


Happy Valentine's Day

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Australia, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Dinner, First Time, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Sad Liam, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants something special for Valentine's Day. So does Zayn. But it might not be the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the wait. I spent Valentine's Day weekend with my Valentine and then when I got back to school all hell broke loose. If I didn't mention it before Law School is hard. So sorry if it's crappy but I just wanted to get it out before it drives me mad.

            “Yes Zayn….oh…oh…oh!” Liam cried as he came down Zayn’s throat.Zayn climbed up to lay next to Liam as the younger boy caught his breath.  “You’re really good at that.”

            “Thanks I’ve been practicing,” Zayn said smiling. When Liam first asked Zayn to give him a blow job the boy was hesitate but after a few tries he was really getting into it. Meaning that Liam got blown almost every night. Liam wasn’t complaining.

            “Hey do you wanna exchange gifts for Valentine’s Day on the 13th instead of the 14th since that’s a show night?” Liam asked after the couple cleaned up and got ready for bed.

            “You wanna exchange gifs?” Zayn asked looked down at the boy on his chest.

            “Yeah you know, nothing big just something.” Liam looked at Zayn with his puppy dog eyes. “You don’t want to?”

            “I mean Valentine’s Day has never really been my thing but sure if you want to.”

            “Yay!” Liam leaned up to kiss Zayn chastely before cuddling back down on his side.

 

 

            It was February 12th and One Direction was traveling from Brisbane to Melbourne. Currently Zayn was in his hotel room, having just finished speaking with his family. Having lost Perrie his mother has been dropping hints that he should get back out there. Zayn couldn’t bring himself to tell her that he was dating Liam. It’s not that he’s ashamed of Liam or anything, they both just aren’t ready to let anyone but the boys know about them. Now that he’s been thinking about Liam Zayn suddenly finds himself getting hard. It’s not fair how attractive that boy is. Zayn didn’t know exactly where the boys were but he was sure it involved a beach or something else fun that Liam wouldn’t check his phone at. Deciding not to be a needy boyfriend Zayn pulled out his laptop and began searching his favorite porn site. This boner wasn’t gonna fix itself.

            After searching Zayn found a nice porn of a busty girl taking it from the back. He used to love how Perrie’s breast giggled when he thrusted into her. Settling in Zayn got a hand around himself and began to imagine that he was fucking the busty girl. But…it wasn’t working. He was still hard but he wasn’t turned on by what he was seeing. He didn’t get pleasure from pretending to be the guy in the porn. Maybe it wasn’t good enough. Zayn searched again, finding a video he watched before and knew got him going. It was a man fingering a girl until she squirted. As the video started Zayn fisted himself quickly closing his eyes so he could visualize. But it wasn’t working either. He didn’t find the girl attractive at all. He wasn’t turned on. Looking through the videos again he found on gay one. A large guy, who kinda had a body like Liam, was getting fingered by another large guy. Curious Zayn played the video, if anything he would learn more things to do with Liam.

            The video started with one guy on his back holding his legs as the other guy slowly works a finger into him. The guy getting fingered is moaning softly but gets louder as the man adds another finger and moving them around. Suddenly the guy on his back cried out. It seems that the other guy found something. Zayn watched as the guy on his back fell apart from getting fingered. Like a girl but only more powerful. Before Zayn knew it he was stroking himself quickly, eyes locked on the guy getting fingered, cumming right after he came. As the video ended Zayn took a moment to think. Did he just cum to watching guys have sex? Was he…..gay? No, no he still liked girls, he just liked Liam, right? But he didn’t like those other girls, he liked the guys. What the fuck? Okay, Zayn decided to clean himself up and then he’ll figure out what the hell is going on.

            Standing in the shower Zayn thought about it. Was he gay? Maybe he was and he just didn’t want to be? Well why didn’t he want to be? There was nothing wrong with being gay. Then again he stood out from the group enough without adding gay to the list. But Louis and Harry were gay and the fans seemed to love it, even if they didn’t know for sure. Climbing out of the shower confused as ever, Zayn decided to google it, like everyone should when discovering their sexuality. Starting with porn issues he simply googled “does watching gay porn make you gay?” Instantly he was given message boards and other blog sites discussing the topic. It seemed the main consensus was that watching gay porn didn’t make you gay. People like what they like for many reasons that isn’t a reflection on themselves as a person. He shouldn’t read into it. With that reassurance Zayn decided to let that worry out of his mind and focus on something else. Like how he planned to finger Liam. That would call for some research, so Zayn got work.

 

 

            “Happy Early Valentine’s Day,” Liam said as Zayn came out of the bedroom. The band did their sound check that afternoon and went over a few things for the show. When they returned to the hotel the hung out at the pool until the sun went down then returned to their rooms to do their own thing. Zayn had went to shower and when he returned he saw that Liam had set up a romantic dinner for them, complete with candles and champagne.

            “Wow babe, this is….this is great,” Zayn said taking a seat. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

            “It was really just me ordering room service,” Liam took his seat as well and poured them a glass of champagne. “To us?”

            “To us.”   

            They clinked glasses and enjoyed a lovely dinner not really talking about anything. It was nice to just relax and be together. After sharing a dessert of chocolate cake and ice cream the boys settled onto the couch to watch a movie. Liam choose the Avengers and Zayn didn’t complain. They ended up making out more than watching the movie anyway.

            “Hey baby wait,” Liam said as Zayn tried to undo his jeans.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing I just want to give you this first.” Liam reached into his bag by the couch and pulled a box of sweets and a card. “Read the card first.”

            Zayn smiled and opened the card. It was a traditional Hallmark Valentine’s Day card but had a message written on the inside.

 

            _Dear Zayn,_

_I know that we’ve only been dating for a short time but I haven’t been happier_

_then when I am with you. I love going to sleep beside you at night and waking up the_

_same. Your presence in my life has always been special but now even more so that we are_

_together. Thinking about it now I realized that I’ve always liked you I just didn’t know_

_what the feeling was. But after kissing you it couldn’t be clearer. You are the one for me_

_Zayn. I love you._

_With all my heart,_

_Liam_

            “Oh my god Liam,” Zayn said looking at the other boy. He dropped the card and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “I love you too. I love you so much.”

            “Really? Like I know it’s soon but…”

            “No babe no, it’s perfect. Of course I love you.”

            “Oh thank god.”

            They hugged and kissed a bit more before Liam separated them to hand Zayn the box of sweets. “I don’t know if they’re genuine but worth a shot right?”

            Zayn took the box and opened it. “Is this Cham Cham?”

            “Yeah.”

            Zayn took a piece and bit into it. His eyes lighting up. “This is really good. How did you get this?”

            “Doniya helped me.”

            “It’s perfect baby thank you.”           

            “I’m glad you like it.” He let Zayn finish his piece of Cham Cham before looking at him expectantly. “So where’s my gift?”

            “Oh right.” Zayn put down his box and went to attack Liam’s lips again, picking up from where they left off.

            “Wait, what?” Liam asked breathlessly. “You didn’t get my anything?”

            “No babe I actually wanted try something.”

            “What?”

            “Fingering. I saw a video about it and I did some research and I think you’ll like it a lot.”

            “So my gift for Valentine’s Day from you is your fingers up my ass?”

            “Well when you put it that way….I meant it to be me showing my love for you.”

            “What? Zayn no.” Liam stood up and began to pace. “Is that all this relationship is to you? Sex?”

            “No Liam of course not. I just didn’t think it would break over me not getting you a gift.”

            “It’s not about the fucking gift. It’s about the thought. I thought we had an emotional connection and sharing gifts in an expression of that. I just….I just want this to be more than about sex.”

            “It is more than about sex!”

            “Then prove it!”

            With that Liam left and went into the other room in the suite. All the boys had two bedroom suites to put up the illusion that they weren’t sleeping together. Zayn and Liam had settled in one bedroom together but the other one was free. Zayn took a moment to gather his thoughts before heading to the bedroom. The door was locked though.

            “Liam open up,” Zayn commended knocking on the door.

            “Go away,” Liam called. There were tears in his voice.

            “Come on Li let me talk to you.”

            “No I have nothing to say to you.”

            Zayn sighed. “Li come on, I love you.”

            “Sure you do.”

            Zayn ran his fingers through his hair before heading back to the living room. He cleaned up the plates and put his gifts aside. He then picked up his pad. If Liam wanted proof he would get it.

 

 

            Liam woke up the next day with a sore throat and red eyes. He hadn’t slept well, too upset over how much he put into this relationship that he wasn’t getting back. He knew getting upset over a stupid gift wasn’t right but the idea that his and Zayn’s relationship was only about getting off had been plaguing him for a while now. This was Zayn’s chance to prove otherwise and he blew it. He tried to give the hint that he wanted to exchange gifts but he guessed it wasn’t strong enough. Feeling dejected Liam got up to shower.

            Using the products the hotel provided Liam showered quickly before making his way to the other room to find clothes. We he entered the living room he was surprised to see Zayn standing over the dining room table with a knife.

            “Shit,” Zayn said looking like he was caught in the act. He quickly stepped in front of the table giving Liam a nice smile. “Good morning love. Um…I ordered breakfast.”

            “I see that,” Liam said walking over the table, curious as to what Zayn was hiding.

            “It’s not ready yet so go get dressed and I’ll finish this.”

            “What do you mean it’s not ready its room service.” Liam pushed passed Zayn to see the table set with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit. It seemed that Zayn was trying to cut the pancakes into hearts and failing miserably. It was lovely. Liam turned around to tell Zayn so when he was greeted with a bouquet of roses. “Babe I…thank you.”

            “Happy Valentine’s Day love. Come on, let’s eat.”

            They ate breakfast holding hands and just enjoying each other’s company. When they were done Liam went to get dressed while Zayn cleaned up. As Liam walked into the bedroom he noticed a red bag sitting on the bed. Examining it he saw that it had his name on it. Opening it he saw a framed drawing that was obviously Zayn’s doing. He showed Gotham at night with Batman and Robin swinging through the air to help people. But Batman was Liam and Robin was Zayn. Liam loved it. He then noticed the card. It was just a folded piece of paper with hearts on it but that made it even more special. Inside was a note from Zayn.

 

_Dear Liam,_

_I’m sorry that our first Valentine’s Day was a disappointment to you. I honestly_

_did not mean to make you feel like I didn’t love you or care for you. This whole_

_relationship is new to me so I’m sorry I dropped the ball. But please know that I do love_

_you. For you. Not just because of your body or how you can please me but because you_

_make me smile when I don’t want to and have always been there for me. Even before we_

_started dating. I’m sorry I’m not very good at words or writing so I changed some of our_

_song lyrics to hopefully get you to understand how I feel._

_Baby believe me_

_I’m trying to lead you on_

_I promise falling for me_

_Won’t be a mistake_

_No baby this is not just about sex_

_I’ve really got my heart out on my sleeve_

_Oh baby this is not just about sex_

_It’s the love between you and me_

_No baby this is not just about sex_

_You really got me lifted off my feet_

_So tell me you believe in us_

_Cause it’s not just about sex to me_

_Yeah I know its shite but I also know that it will make you laugh. I love you so_

_much Liam and I don’t want you to ever doubt that._

_Love always,_

_Zayn_

            Yes the writing was silly but it was all Liam wanted. All the reassurance he needed from Zayn. Carefully placing the card and picture near his suitcase Liam dropped his towel before heading back out to the living room. Their Zayn was placing his flowers in water.

            “Liam I thought you were getting dressed,” Zayn said when he noticed his naked lover coming into the room. Liam didn’t say anything, he just pulled Zayn into a breath taking kiss before tugging him towards the bedroom. “Liam hey, what are you?” Zayn was silenced by another kiss while Liam began pulling off his clothes. “I thought you said you didn’t want this just to be about sex.”      

            “And you proved to me that it isn’t,” Liam said finally getting Zayn naked and on the bed. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want sex. I think I remember something about you wanting to finger me.”

            “You want that? It’s okay if you don’t.”

            “I’d like to try darling. From what Harry tells me it’s supposed to feel incredible.”

            Zayn kissed him deeply. “I love you.” With that he climbed off the bed to grab the bottle of lube he purchased on the occasion. “Okay first I have to open you up. It might be a bit uncomfortable but you have to tell me if it gets too bad, okay?”

            “Okay.” With that Zayn kissed Liam some more before coating his fingers with lube. He then reached down to circle Liam’s hole. “It’s cold.”

            “Sorry. It should warm up.” Feeling Liam begin to relax Zayn carefully inserted his index finger to the first knuckle. “Okay?”

            “Okay,” Liam assured him kissing his cheek.

            Zayn smiled and slowly began to move the finger around making sure to use careful and gentle movements. Feeling Liam relax more he pushed his finger in more so that it was all inside.

            “That feels weird.”

            “Good weird or bad weird?”

            “I don’t….I don’t know.”

            “Do you want me to stop?”

            “No, keep going.”

            Zayn kissed Liam some more while he carefully moved his finger around, pushing gently at Liam’s walls. Deciding he had enough room Zayn added some more lube before gently adding a second a finger.

            “Okay this hurts,” Liam panted but he stopped Zayn from removing his fingers. “Just give me a minute.”

            “Take all the time you need babe,” Zayn said kissing his temple. He kept still as Liam took some calming breaths and assed the situation. As Liam relaxed he noticed that the burn he was feeling was due to the stretch and was slowly subsiding. He also began to realize that he kinda liked the feeling of Zayn’s fingers in his ass. It kinda felt good, in a weird way.

            “You can move them,” Liam finally said after a few moments.

            Zayn nodded and gently began to thrust his fingers, scissoring them lightly to give more room. Once he believed he had enough room he began searching. He had researched that the prostate could be stimulated and would be very pleasurable if found. Sort of like a woman’s g-spot. Listening carefully to Liam’s reactions he began to move around his tight crevice.

            “What are you doing?” Liam asked sounding distressed.

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah I just don’t know what you’re doing.”

            “I’m looking for something. Just hang on.”

            “Okay.”

            Zayn lifted his fingers up and brushed something causing Liam to jerk.

            “Do that…do that again,” Liam commanded. Zayn was more than happy to oblige. He found the spot again and began to rub it gently. “Oh….oh fuck!”

            “Feel good?”

            “Yeah, but what….shit.”

            “It’s your prostate. It can be stimulated.”

            “Fuck…yeah.” As Liam began to move his hips Zayn used his free hand to stroke Liam pulling the most beautiful moans from the younger boy. “Oh….yes…right there…fuck.”

            “I got you baby, I got you.” Zayn whispered making sure to keep the stimulation going. “Cum for me darling. That’s it, just for me.”

            “Oh…fuck!” Liam yelled before cumming hard all over himself. White streaks went all the way up to his neck before he was finished.

            “Oh shit,” Zayn marveled at how hard Liam came. He then carefully removed his fingers and got up to get a washcloth. After gently cleaning Liam off and getting the excess lube on his entrance Zayn pulled the younger boy into his arms. “Feel good?”

            “Yeah really good.”

            “I’m sorry about earlier.”

            “It’s okay. You made up for it.”

            “I can’t promise that I will always be perfect but I will always make up for it.”

            “Thank you Zayn. I love you.”

            Zayn could see that Liam was getting sleepy. He didn’t blame him after cumming so hard. Personally he was hard as well but he was willing to wait till Liam was more coherent. “I love you too. Why don’t you get some sleep? We still have time before the show.”

            “Okay, Happy Valentine’s Day Zayn.”

            “Happy Valentine’s Day Liam.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for all the kudos and comments. They give me alot of motivation to continue writing. Also for those of you who are curious Cham Cham is supposed to be a Bengali treat that is popular in Pakistan. If it's not or if there was something better I could have used I apologize.


End file.
